


O Casamento do Ano

by Fanny_Glambert



Series: Tommy Joe encontra o amor [2]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, True Love, so sweet it will give u cavities
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie e Tommy Joe vão se casar e Adam tem uma surpresa para seu casal favorito</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeira Parte - O Casamento de Marie

 

“Que calor gostoso! Que praia linda! Lá está Tommy... Por que ele está sem roupa? Por que  eu  estou sem roupa?  Huum ... Não tem mais ninguém aqui, então... Cacete, como meu marido é gostoso! Marido? Ah é, hoje é o nosso casamento... Mal posso acreditar! Ele está chegando mais perto, posso ver seus olhos castanhos sorrindo para mim. Abro minha boca para falar com ele, mas ele fala primeiro. Com a voz da minha mãe?!”

_Acorde Marie! Você vai perder a hora do cabeleireiro!

_Ah maman ! Eu estava sonhando com o Tommy! Ele estava pelado...

_ Macherie , você vai ter o resto da vida para ver esse garoto sem roupa. Levante-se!

_ Maman, Tommy tem 31 anos, não é um garoto!

_Ele parece um garoto para mim... Agora vamos andando!

“Ah maman!” Penso. Que posso fazer além de sorrir? Eu fiquei tão feliz que ela tenha vindo de Maiorca  para o meu casamento!

_Você tem quinze minutos para tomar banho, comer alguma coisa e sair, Marie, ou Carlos cancelará seu horário!

_Está bem, está bem! Já vou.

Antes de sair do quarto, vou dar uma espiadinha na janela. Como estará o tempo no meu dia especial? Ah! Céu azul, sol brilhando! Dou pulinhos pelo quarto, batendo palmas. Perfeito!

Na sala, uma xícara de café e dois bagels com geleia me esperam.  Hum ! É estranho tomar café da manhã sem Tommy. Vou ligar para ele!

_Bom dia gatinho! – digo, assim que escuto o outro lado atender.

_Bom dia Marie!

_Adam? – franzo o nariz para o celular. – Cadê o Tommy?

_Dormindo.

_Tommy nunca dorme até tão tarde! O que vocês meninos fizeram com ele ontem?

_Oh, o de costume. Mulheres nuas, muita bebida, David fez uma  lap  dance para ele...

_Ele está ficando bom nisso... – eu digo, azeda. – Certo, a festa foi boa, então. 

_Com certeza...

_Adam, você é o padrinho dele, então é sua obrigação fazer com que ele chegue ao casamento e sem ressaca!

_Sim senhora! Marie... Você não está atrasada para o cabeleireiro?

_Puta que pariu!

Ouço Adam rindo enquanto desligo o telefone e saio correndo pela suíte do hotel, há um táxi me esperando.

Todas as garotas já estão lá. Brooke, Lisa, minha mãe e minha futura sogra. Carlos olha para mim com cara feia, mas eu sei que ele não está zangado.   Sento-me  em sua cadeira e o deixo trabalhar, eu sei que o penteado vai ficar perfeito com meu vestido.

Ah! O meu vestido! É simplesmente perfeito! Eu o encontrei na  Kleinfeld , um ano atrás. Foi o dia mais divertido que tive desde que começamos a planejar o casamento. Brooke e Lisa foram comigo, e levaram um  iPad  para que minha mãe pudesse ver os vestidos pelo Skype, por que é claro que eu não poderia escolher meu vestido de noiva sem minha mãe!

Eu queria alguma coisa diferente, que combinasse com o estilo de Tommy tanto quanto com o meu. O vestido seria definitivamente dramático! Eu provei vestidos brancos,  marfins, rosas, vermelhos  e até pretos, mas nada me encantou. Mas depois de uma conversa animada com  Randy , sim O  Randy , ele me trouxe o vestido mais perfeito que qualquer noiva poderia sonhar!  Ele era branco, com uma saia estufada, mas não demais, e um lindo decote canoa. Mas o toque especial era o tule bordado com rosas negras que cobria o corpete e fazia mangas transparentes e também saía de uma faixa de cetim brilhante na cintura, cobrindo toda a saia. Achei melhor não usar véu, só uma tiara de pedras brilhantes brancas e pretas, para os sapatos, optei por sapatilhas de cetim preto, já que Tommy e eu somos do mesmo tamanho, não quero ficar mais alta do que ele. Fica estranho nas fotos...

_Terminei! – Carlos diz, de repente, me arrancando dos meus pensamentos. – Pronta para ver, querida?

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça enquanto ele gira a cadeira em direção ao enorme espelho na parede.

_Ah meu Deus! Carlos! Eu sabia que você era um gênio, mas isso superou minhas expectativas!

Todos no salão estavam a minha volta agora, admirando a obra de arte de Carlos.

Meu cabelo está todo cheio de cachos largos e brilhantes, as mechas compridas da parte da frente estavam puxadas para trás, por cima das laterais da tiara, de modo que as pedras brilhavam entre os fios. Na parte de trás, Carlos fez várias pequenas tranças e as prendeu com uma rosa de seda negra no mesmo ponto onde as mechas da frente se encontravam. Por fim, entre as mechas que ficariam soltas, ele prendeu minúsculos grampos com pequenos brilhantes, que cintilam quando eu me mexo.

_Ficou absolutamente lindo, Carlos! – Minha mãe diz, abraçando-o.

_Obrigado  madame ! Vocês ficaram todas lindas, mas agora que estão prontas, precisam ir. O grupo do noivo chegará  em  cinco minutos.

_Vamos indo, então. – Brooke diz, jogando o cabelo também cacheado e salpicado de flores vermelhas para trás. – Sutan  deve estar esperando lá no hotel.

_Mas eu quero ver o Tommy! Estou com saudade.

_De jeito nenhum! – Minha mãe diz, me empurrando pela porta.

_Adam! – ouço Brooke gritar. – Cubra os olhos de Tommy, Marie está saindo!

E a próxima coisa de que me dou conta é que alguém também  está  tampando os meus olhos.

_Você está linda Marie! – Adam grita para mim enquanto entro no carro.

Assim que consigo ver novamente, olho para trás, mas já viramos uma esquina e Tommy está fora de vista.

_Que droga mãe!

_Cherrie , dá azar os noivos se verem no dia do casamento.

_Isso é besteira!

_Besteira ou não, vamos respeitar a tradição, nem que seja para manter o suspense.

_Até tu Brooke?

Elas ainda estão rindo quando chegamos ao hotel.

Sutan está nos esperando no bar quando entramos, sentado displicentemente junto a uma janela, com três valises enormes acomodadas em um carrinho.

_Minha tela em branco! – é como ele me cumprimenta.

_Vou tomar isso como um elogio,  Sutan... – digo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_Definitivamente é um elogio. Quer dizer que qualquer coisa que eu fizer em seu lindo rosto, vai ficar maravilhosa. Vamos subir?

Enquanto ele abre suas valises e espalha seu material sobre a mesa de jantar da suíte, eu vou dar uma espiada pela janela outra vez. Posso ver o Castelo Lyndhurst  daqui. Sim, Nova York tem um castelo e é lá que Tommy e eu vamos nos casar hoje. Não sei como Adam conseguiu, mas ele nos deu a cerimônia e a festa de presente, no jardim do castelo. Perfeito não parece descrever bem o bastante.

Adam tem sido incrível desde que soube do casamento.  Me ajudou  com tudo o que pôde e mais um pouco. E pensar que um dia achei que fosse perder Tommy para ele. Principalmente depois que ele e Sauli romperam no começo desse ano. Ficamos todos chocados, é claro. Cada um de nós, banda e amigos, juraria de pés juntos que eles se casariam e viveriam felizes para sempre, numa espécie de conto de fadas... Tommy passou muito tempo com Adam depois disso, confortando o amigo. Não posso dizer que não fiquei preocupada. O que eles tiveram no passado foi forte e passional. Mas no final, Adam estava tranquilo e Tommy voltou para mim.

_Marie, querida. Estou pronto para você.

_E eu para você. Faça sua mágica Sutan.

_O que vai ser hoje?

_Você viu meu vestido e o buquê... Confio em você para integrar tudo.

_E eu vi o que Tommy vai usar também. – ele disse, com um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

_Você viu?  Me conte ! Como é?

_De jeito nenhum! Ele me fez prometer que não contaria. Só posso dizer que é fantástico!

_ Sutan, você é maligno!

Ele ri para mim e me faz sentar em uma cadeira alta. 

Quando se dá por satisfeito, meia hora depois,  Sutan dá um passo atrás para admirar sua obra.

_É, acho que está decente... – diz, com uma mão no queixo e uma sobrancelha arqueada por trás dos óculos enormes. – O que vocês acham meninas?

Minhas duas damas de honra e minhas duas mães se aproximam e me encaram sem dizer nada. Estou ficando nervosa.

_ Sutan, pare de me torturar! Deixe-me ver logo de uma vez!

Com uma risadinha diabólica, ele pega um grande espelho sobre a mesa e o vira para mim.

“Nossa! Minha pele nunca foi tão perfeita assim!” É a primeira coisa que eu penso. Mas é claro que Sutan fez um trabalho espetacular. A sombra vermelha se integrando perfeitamente com o esfumado preto no canto dos olhos, para unir as cores do vestido com as do buquê de rosas cor de vinho. Batom rosado e bochechas coradas para completar.

_Você colocou cílios postiços! – Brooke diz, de repente. – Marie já tem cílios de dar inveja, pra que mais?

_Drama, meu amor! Drama!

_Está perfeito Sutan ! – eu digo por fim. – Obrigada.

_Hora de se vestir, querida.  Dia  e eu ajudaremos você enquanto Sutan termina com as meninas, ok?

_Certo  maman.

Ah! O vestido serve perfeitamente! Que bom! Fiquei com medo  de  ter engordado nos últimos meses.

_Ah querida! Você está linda! – minha mãe diz,  um sorriso úmido no rosto. – Mas o vestido parece costurado em você! Tem certeza de que consegue respirar direito?

_É claro maman ! A senhor acha que eu correria o risco de desmaiar no dia mais importante da minha vida?!

_Este é mesmo o dia mais importante, não é? – eu faço que sim com a cabeça e a abraço.  – Bem, vamos indo, então, ou chegaremos atrasadas. Seu pai já ligou várias vezes.

_ Vão na frente. Eu desço num minuto.

Assim que a porta se fecha, eu corro para o meu celular. Ele chama uma, duas, três vezes.

_Alô...

_Tommy! Como é bom ouvir sua voz!

_ Marrie ? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_O que? Não! Eu só... Eu só queria ouvir sua voz. Estou com tanta saudade!

_Eu também baby! Mas vamos nos ver logo.

_Sim... Como você está? Teve dor de cabeça? Adam me disse que vocês festejaram até tarde ontem.

_Não. Estou bem. Pronto pra você. E você? Está pronta?

_Sim. Ah merda! E estou atrasada também.  Nos vemos  daqui a pouco. Te amo !

_Também te amo...

Desligo o telefone e segurando minha saia, saio do quarto. Quando as portas do elevador se abrem no saguão, tenho a maior  surpresa da minha vida, desde que encontrei Tommy no café. O lobby do hotel está abarrotado de gente. Meninas e mulheres em sua maioria e assim que saio  elas começam a gritar meu nome e aplaudir.

_Oh meu Deus! – digo baixinho, tentando conter as lágrimas.   


Uma moça alta, com os cabelos cortados como os de Tommy se aproxima, com um enorme buque colorido.

_Marie... Nós gostaríamos de  lhe dar as boas vindas à  glamily  e também lhe desejar toda a felicidade do mundo!

_Ah querida! Obrigada! Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim! – Há tantos rostos sorridentes a minha volta... – Gostaria de poder abraçar cada um de vocês e de convidar a todos para o casamento! Adam com certeza tem os melhores fãs do mundo!

_Senhorita, nós precisamos mesmo ir. Com o tráfego, chegaremos atrasados. – o motorista da limusine me diz, parando ao meu lado.

_Eu tenho que ir. Prometo que faremos vários vídeos para vocês! Adeus!

Fizemos a curta viagem até o castelo, tagarelando sem parar sobre o amor e entusiasmo dos fãs.

Assim que o carro encosta , vejo  meu pai parado sob o toldo, muito elegante no terno italiano preto. Meu coração está apertado de saudades dele.

Ele abre a porta para mim e me estende a mão. Meus braços voam para a cintura dele e eu apoio meu rosto em seu peito largo, aspirando o perfume dele, sempre o mesmo, desde que me lembro.

_Olá  papá !

_Olá macherie ! Você está tão linda!

_Obrigada! O senhor também.

_Marie, você está atrasada! Pode abraçar seu pai depois. Vamos andando. – Célia surgiu ao meu lado e me puxa para dentro do castelo, através dos saguões, até o jardim dos fundos . 

Brooke e Lisa estão me esperando, junto com Bridget, minha linda daminha. As portas francesas que levam ao jardim estão fechadas e atrás delas, há uma cortina de seda branca. 

_Seu buquê, querida. – Célia estende para mim o delicado buquê de rosas vermelhas, que combina perfeitamente com minha maquiagem e, dizem,  com  a roupa de Tommy, mas aquele já não é mais o buquê perfeito.

_Onde está aquele  que os fãs me deram? – Minha mãe o passa para mim, com um sorriso no rosto.  Aquele é o buquê perfeito.

Dou o braço para meu pai e ele também sorri para mim. A música começa a tocar assim que me posiciono atrás da cortina e minhas damas, na frente da porta.

O que é isso que está tocando? Van Halen?

“And there she stands in a silken gown. Silver lightsshinin’ down”  é a minha deixa. A cortina a minha frente se abre e eu finalmente posso vê-lo! 

_Ah meu Deus! – como ele está bonito! Meu futuro marido.  Às  vezes eu me esqueço de como seu rosto é lindo e quando o vejo novamente, perco o fôlego. 

Sinto a mão do meu pai me apertando o braço, acho que estou andando rápido demais...  mas a porcaria do tapete parece ter quilômetros de comprimento.  Não consigo tirar meus olhos dele, tão bonito em sua casaca vermelha! Sutan tinha razão, a roupa dele combina com a minha maquiagem.

Ah finalmente! Nós o alcançamos. Meu rosto dói, tão grande é o meu sorriso.

_Estou te entregando o bem mais precioso que eu  tenho, Thomas. Cuide bem da minha menina! – Meu pai diz, ao colocar minha mão sobre a de Tommy.

_Vou cuidar Gideon. Ela também é meu bem mais preciso.

Papai beija meu rosto e dá  um tapinha  no ombro de Tommy antes de ir para junto de minha mãe. Fico feliz que os dois ainda se deem bem, apesar de o casamento ter terminado. Olho para Tommy, tentando conter minha vontade de beijar seus lábios sorridentes. Senti tanto a falta dele!

O juiz de paz começa a falar, mas eu não consigo prestar atenção até que ele diz o nome dele...

_Thomas, você gostaria de dizer algumas palavras para a sua noiva?

_O que? Eu...  Ahn ... Bem, sim! – ele está muito nervoso! Posso sentir seus dedos trêmulos. Ergo meus olhos e o encaro, esperando ansiosa.  – Marie... Houve um momento, dois anos atrás, que eu pensava que minha vida não tinha mais sentido. Foi neste momento que eu a conheci e você me  salvou ... Venho tentando dizer e mostrar o quanto eu te amo nestes últimos anos e espero ter conseguido, então, tudo o que tenho a dizer hoje é: Obrigado por concordar em dividir sua vida comigo! Espero que você nunca se arrependa.

Eu rio e quero beijá-lo , mas sei que não posso.

O juiz fala meu nome e sei que é minha vez. Espero conseguir falar tudo sem gaguejar...


	2. Segunda Parte - O Casamento de Tommy

Cara que dor de cabeça! Por que a janela está aberta?  Argh !

_Tommy!

_Vá embora!

_Tommy Joe, acorde!

_Não!

_Você não está  esquecendo de  nada, não? – não quero abrir os olhos, mas Adam não vai me deixar em paz.

M e forço  a separar as pálpeb ras e vejo meu amigo e  ex-amante parado ao lado da cama, segurando uma pequena caixa de joias na mão.

_Puta que pariu! – acho que pulei uns dez centímet ros na cama, minha cabeça começa  a latejar alucinadamente. –  Aaaai !

_Calma! Aqui, beba isso. – Apanh o  o copo que Adam me estende. Suco de tomate. A receita milagrosa para curar ressaca. – Marie ligou agora a pouco. Disse que te ama muito, mas que vai fugir para a Tailândia com o irmão da  cerimonialista .

_Ha, ha! Muito engraçado. – digo, entre dois goles. Mas aquela vaca do país cor de rosa bem que poderia tentar convencer Marie a fazer isso mesmo!

Ela era uma daquelas pessoas para quem o copo está sempre meio cheio e me irritou logo nos primeiros cinco minutos. Ela também não gostou muito de mim, tenho certeza. Ficava tentando convencer Marie a fazer um casamento cor de rosa no  Waldorf Astoria  ou sei lá o que. Francamente, muito pouco profissional! Até na música ela queria se meter!

_Não, não! – eu a interrompi. – Eu sou músico, então, eu vou cuidar disso.

_Marie, querida... – ela disse, me ignorando.

_Tenho total confiança em Tommy, Célia. Nós temos gostos musicais muito parecidos e nossos amigos não são nada convencionais também.

_Bem, você é que  sabe,  querida.

Mas o pior de tudo é que a mulher é boa no que faz! Não posso me queixar de nada no último ano. Uma vez que conseguimos fazê-la entender que não nos casaríamos numa igreja lotada de velhotas  cheirando a naftalina, ela conseguiu cada um dos detalhes com que Marie sempre sonhou. O casamento seria perfeito.

_ Hey ! Terra para Tommy! – Adam chacoalha a mão na frente do meu rosto. – Vamos indo. Temos hora com o Carlos, lembra?

_E eu preciso pegar minha roupa no alfaiate.

_Ah sim! A misteriosa roupa!

_Zombe o quanto quiser, mas você vai ficar de queixo caído quando vir!

Dito e feito! Quando entramos na loja do alfaiate e Adam  vê  a casaca que eu compr ei  para usar no casamento, ele fic a absolutamente sem fala. É  de brocado vermelho e preto, em estilo barroco com lapelas e punhos largos de veludo preto com botões grandes e dourados. As calças pretas justas estavam dobradas em uma cadeira junto com os sapatos pontudos de verniz brilhante.

_Cacete  Glitters !

_Legal né?! – digo, entregando um cheque ao alfaiate.

_Vai ficar perfeito com o vestido de noiva! E com a minha roupa também!

Eu reviro os olhos. Adam está sempre animado com o próprio figurino.

Quando chegamos ao salão do Carlos, Adam desce do carro na minha frente, mas ao invés de me deixar sair, ele para na porta, bem no meu caminho.

_Qual é... Adam , me deixe  sair!

Nesse momento escuto a voz de Brooke gritando alguma coisa para nós e no momento seguinte, Adam me puxa para fora e cobre meus olhos.

_Mas o que...

_Marie está saindo do salão.

_Me deixe ver!

_Não! Vai estragar a surpresa... Oh meu Deus !!!  Você está linda, Marie!

_Me deixe vê-la !!!

Quando ele finalmente me solta, o carro em que ela entrou desaparecia na esquina.

_Que merda Adam!

_Dá azar, lembra?

_Que se dane o azar! – entro no salão batendo os pés enquanto Adam vem rindo atrás de mim.

_Meus meninos preferidos! Bem-vindos. – Carlos me cumprimenta. – Por que essa cara, Tommy?

_Ele está bravo comigo porque não deixei que visse Marie enquanto ela saia.

_Mas é tradição, querido...

_Que se dane a tradição! –  digo,  emburrado, sentando na cadeira. – Vamos logo com isso. 

_Vamos nos ater ao planejado, então? – eu faço que sim com a cabeça.  Gosto do meu cabelo como está e Marie também, então, não tem  por que mudá-lo. Vou apenas retocar a cor, que desbotou um pouco e aparar as pontas.

Ao meu lado, Adam já está no processo de ficar com a cabeça inteira mergulhada em tintura preta. E  e le insistia naquele bigode com cavanhaque...

_Carlos, diga a Adam que se ele insistir nessa barba, ele vai ficar parecendo um vilão de vaudeville?!

_Você vai ficar parecendo um vilão de vaudeville, Adam. – Carlos repete, rindo.

_É sério?

_Não me leve a mal, querido, esse visual fica muito bem em você, mas com a roupa que escolheu, ficaria muito fantasiado...

_Achei que o casamento fosse temático.

_Não. Não é temático, é inspirado na cultura gótica. – eu me apress o  em rebater. – Tem diferença! Marie escolheu cada detalhe pessoalmente para que combinássemos nossas personalidades.

_Falou o sujeito que não queria festa.

Todos olhamos  para a porta, onde Isaac estava parado, sorrindo.

_Até que enfim! – Carlos diz, enquanto mistura a tinta para o meu cabelo.

_ É,  eu não queria festa, nem cerimônia. Por mim, eu teria sequestrado Marie no dia seguinte  ao  EMA  e ido para  Gretna  Green*, ou sei lá... Mas ela me convenceu a ficar.

_Sim. Já que vocês não vão se casar na igreja de qualquer jeito,  dar  à mãe dela o gosto de ver a filha vestida de noiva, é o mínimo que vocês poderiam fazer. – Adam  diz , enquanto passa a mão pelo cavanhaque. – Pode  raspar,  Antony.

_Você pode voltar a deixá-lo crescer.  – o barbeiro diz, afiando as navalha na tira de couro pendurada na cadeira.

_Eu estava pensando em platinar... O que vocês acham?

_Eu acho que você vai ficar a cara do seu pai. – eu digo, antes de começar a rir, no que sou seguido por todos, inclusive Adam.

Algumas horas mais tarde, saímos todos do salão de Carlos em direção ao nosso hotel, que não  é  o mesmo  que o d as garotas, claro.  Sutan  est á  ocupado com elas, então nós  vamos  nos virar  sozinhos  com nossa maquiagem. Isaac se limita ao delineador, e Adam e  eu  somos  especialista, então não haver á  problema.

“Finalmente!” penso, olhando o relógio do celular.  É  hora de ir. Já não aguento mais  o suspense, preciso ver  minha Marie. Sentir seu cheiro e ver seu sorriso. Preciso ver a expressão no rosto dela quando me vir no final do tapete e quando ouvir a música que separei para sua entrada.

Entramos todos no carro de Adam e após um pouco de tensão por causa do transito típico de Nova  York , chegamos à Mansão  Lyndhurst . Célia já está lá, andando de um lado para o outro com sua prancheta e fones de ouvido  bluethoot .

_A comitiva do noivo já chegou. – eu a  ouço  dizer. – Olá rapazes, bem na hora! Estamos quase prontos e a noiva está a caminho. Adam , deixe-me  dizer que você está estonteante!

E ele est á  mesmo. Adam escolhe u  uma sobrecasaca de brocado preto com uma linha fina de cristais nas lapelas. Uma camisa de cetim também preta, com um minúsculo bordado floral também em preto. No pescoço, um broche prateado prendia um fino  amadeus  combinando. Calça lisa e sapatos brilhantes  para  completar. Ele realçara os olhos com delineador grafite com pontos de luz no canto interno.

Isaac est á  bastante elegante também, com sua calças pretas retas, camisa de cetim preta com o  amadeus  preto preso por um broche circular, e a casaca branca com lapelas pretas. Ele havia rejeitado veementemente o broche em forma de laço que o vendedor insistira que acompanhava o traje.

_Se quiserem comer alguma coisa antes da cerimônia,  fiquem  a vontade, mas não estraguem seu apetite por que o jantar está divino!

_Está bem Célia, obrigado. – digo, revirando os olhos. O jantar fora a única parte em que ela tivera total liberdade para planejar.

_Ela não gosta mesmo de você, não é? – Adam diz, olhando para as costas da mulher enquanto ela se afasta.

_Não. E não posso sequer imaginar por que a vaca do país cor de rosa não gosta de mim...

Isaac aparece ao meu lado com três taças de  prosecco , entrega uma para cada um de nós e diz:

_Espero que esses últimos dois anos tenham sido apenas uma amostra da felicidade que vocês vão ter!  Parabéns amigo  e boa sorte!

Nós brindamos e eu escondo atrás da taça meus olhos rasos d’água. O que seria da minha vida sem aqueles dois?!

Mal terminamos nossas bebidas, Célia aparece para nos enxotar para o jardim, onde a cerimônia será realizada. Todos os convidados já chegaram e estão sentados. Minha mãe, a mãe de Marie e os pais de Adam estão na primeira fila com... Uau! Brian May veio mesmo! Legal!  Sasha ,  Terence  e Taylor logo em seguida, com o marido de Brooke e  Sutan ,  ou melhor  Raja. Ele se superou no  Drag  hoje! Scarlet e Lee seguram o pequeno  Riff , que está animado com sua tarefa de menino das alianças. Minha sobrinha Bridget não está à vista, mas sei que ela deve estar dentro da mansão, contando as pétalas de rosas em sua cestinha.

Assim que alcançamos o final do tapete, onde o Juiz de Paz está nos esperando, minha mãe se levanta e vem na minha direção.

_Ah meu menino! – ela tem lágrimas nos olhos! “Oh não, mãe!” eu penso “A senhora vai me fazer chorar!” – Você está tão bonito!

Eu a abraço bem apertado. Como eu queria que meu pai estivesse aqui! Logo, Célia vem grasnando pelo tapete preto, mandando todos se sentarem.

Então a música  começa,  uma introdução com acordes conhecidos que faz meus amigos sorrirem ao reconhecer a música. Eu havia feito uma pequena edição, mas Love  Walks  In me pareceu  a  escolha perfeita.

As portas francesas da mansão se abr e m  e eu posso ver Brooke e Lisa. Elas estão de vermelho! Assim que reconhece a música, minha irmã balança a cabeça condescendente e  olha  para mim, eu sorrio de volta. Logo atrás dela vem Bridget espalhando suas pétalas.

Posso ouvir os suspiros na  plateia  que se levanta para ver a noiva ,  no exato momento em que a música diz “ And there she  stands in a  silken gown . Silver  lights shinin ’  down . ”

_E depois eu sou o teatral! – Adam sussurra para mim.

A  cortina de seda  que impedia as pessoas do lado de fora de ver a noiva é recolhida e eu finalmente posso vê-la!

Marie parece um anjo, não consigo tirar meus olhos dela! Cada detalhe do vestido, cada mecha do penteado... Simplesmente perfeita. Ela também reconhece a música e sorri para mim. Nossos olhos travam um no outro e de repente, é como se não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém ao nosso redor.

A porcaria desse tapete tem o que?  Um quilômetro de comprimento?! 

Finalmente ela está na minha frente e ouço o pai dela falando comigo, com seu sotaque britânico, mas não consigo prestar atenção nele. Minha Marie está aqui!  Gideon  diz alguma coisa sobre cuidar bem da filhinha dele e põe a mão dela na minha. 

_Vou cuidar  Gideon . Ela também é  meu  bem mais preciso. 

_Meus queridos amigos, sejam bem vindos. – O juiz começa e em algum canto da minha mente, eu sei que preciso prestar atenção no que ele diz. – Engraçado como o Universo sempre consegue unir duas almas que devem ficar juntas, por mais distantes que elas nasçam. Marianne e Thomas são provas disso, pois exatamente dois anos atrás, um encontro fortuito em Paris mudou suas vidas para sempre. E hoje, eles nos convidaram para testemunhar a afirmação dessas mudanças.

Tudo o que eu consigo ouvir é  blá ,  blá ,  blá . “Vamos pular para a parte do pode beijar a noiva?”

Digo meus votos, tentando não me atrapalhar com as palavras. Ouço algumas risadas e suspiros, mas tudo bem, o que importa é que Marie está sorrindo para mim.

_ Marieanne , você gostaria de dizer alguma coisa ao seu noivo?

Ela respira  fundo  e sorri, prendendo meus olhos nos dela.

_Tommy Joe...  a  primeira vez que ouvi seu nome, cinco anos atrás eu pensei: Quem é esse cara? Porque ele está beijando meu ídolo? –  erguendo o rosto, ela  olha com carinho para Adam, parado atrás de mim. – Com o passar do tempo, aprendi a apreciar sua música e a sua pessoa, pensando sempre como você era sortudo de estar sempre próximo a  Adam. Bem, hoje eu sei que ele é que é sortudo por ter você a seu lado. Quando nos conhecemos  no meu café , eu soube que era com você que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida... Claro que até então isso era apenas um sonho. – rio e aperta mais suas mãos. – Nunca pensei que um dia nos casaríamos mesmo e cada vez que penso que terei você ao meu lado para sempre, meu coração se enche de alegria. Eu o amo Tommy e vou amá-lo para sempre!

Como eu gostaria de beijá-la agora!

_Muito bem. Que venham as alianças!  – o juiz interrompe meus pensamentos.

Todos nos viramos para ver o pequeno  Riff , em seu terninho preto com gravata vermelha, segurando a almofada de cetim preto. Eu escolhi um par de alianças em ouro vermelho, com ramos de eras gravados por fora e a data de hoje com nossos nomes do lado de dentro.

Riff , chega  até nós e estende a almofada, que o Juiz pega antes de afagar seus cabelos. Marie se abaixa e dá um beijo na bochecha rosada. Ele limpa o batom do rosto, mas sorri para ela antes de sair correndo na direção do padrinho, que o pega no colo.

_Muito bem... Marianne  Satine  Courier, você promete amar, respeitar e apoiar este homem em todos os momentos da vida?

_Eu prometo sim. – ela diz, com um sorriso tão grande que faz seus olhos se  estreitarem .

_Thomas Joseph  Ratliff , você promete amar, respeitar e apoiar esta mulher em todos os momentos da vida?

_Sim, eu prometo.

_Então, pelo poder investido  em mim pelo Estado de Nova York , eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar sua esposa, Thomas!

E em meio a ovações e gritos de vivas, eu passo meus braços pelos ombros de Marie e a puxo para mim, colando nossos lábios.

_Senti sua falta! – ela diz, abarcando meu rosto com as mãos.

_Eu também. – Nós nos beijamos novamente e eu não quero soltá-la nunca mais.

Depois de algum tempo, sinto as mãos do juiz em meu ombro. Ele quer que fiquemos de frente para os convidados! Eu solto Marie e sorrimos um para o outro, virando para nossa pequena multidão de amigos. Cada rosto ali estava sorridente, e gritava para nós.

Adam se aproxima já sem  Riff  e abraça Marie, as mãos dela circundam sua cintura também.

_Meus parabéns querida! Vocês dois vão ser muito felizes juntos! – ele diz.

_Não... Todos nós vamos ser muito felizes juntos. Você faz parte das nossas vidas, Adam, muito mais do que qualquer padrinho de casamento!

_Obrigado! Espero que você continue a pensar assim depois da festa... – Marie parece confusa, mas não sou eu quem vai explicar p a ra ela, pois nem eu sei o que Adam está tramando. Ele vira para mim e logo me vejo apertado entre seus braços também. –  Glitterbaby ! Parabéns cara! E boa sorte!

_Obrigado, Adam! Eu...

_ Hey ! Preciso ir, tenho alguns detalhes para acertar. Vejo vocês na festa!

E lá se vai meu padrinho, andando com passadas largas entre as pessoas até desaparecer dentro da mansão. Mas não tenho tempo para pensar nele . U ma fila de cumprimentos está se formando. Isaac é o próximo, seguido por Brooke e minha irmã. Nossas mães e os pais de Adam continuam sentados, na certa  esperando que todos entrem , o pai de Marie conversa com o Juiz de Paz.

_Tio Brian! - ouço Marie dizer, animada. - Que bom que você pôde vir!

_Seu pai me deu uma carona. Eu não perderia seu casamento por nada, minha querida! Meus parabéns! - Brian então se vira para mim e coloca as mãos em nossos ombros. -  A  você também, Tommy! Não vou dizer para que cuide bem da minha menina, porque sei que você já  faz isso, então, sejam felizes.

_Obrigado, Brian! Vai ficar para a festa? – pergunto.

_Claro. Não tenho mais idade para fazer uma viajem dessas o tempo todo.  Gideon  e eu vamos jogar golfe amanhã.

_Que bom! Eu... – Marie começa.

_Falando nisso, acho que Adam está precisando de mim. – diz e se afasta na direção da mansão.

Celia vem em nossa direção assim que o último convidado nos cumprimenta.

_Está tudo pronto lá dentro Celia?  – Marie  diz,  o braço enganchado no meu.

_Sim! Tudo está perfeito! E graças a Deus o  trio  de cordas chegou a tempo!

_ Trio  de cordas !?  Que  trio  de cordas?!

_Eu... Eu falei cm a sua mãe Marie, ela disse q ue  v o c ê  ia adorar a ideia...

_Mas q ue  droga!

_ Calma querido . Nós ainda temos o DJ depois do jantar. Nem toda a festa está perdida...

_Se os convidados  não  estiverem dormindo até lá!

_Agora  não  dá mais para mudar. Vamos entrar e aproveitar nossa festa o máximo  possível , ok?

_Esta bem. Pelo menos vou poder dançar lento c o m v o c ê !

_Sinto muito mesmo Thomas...  – Celia  diz,  contrita, mas alguma coisa em seu rosto me diz que ela não está nem um pouco constrangida com o erro. Se é que é um erro mesmo –  Já está tudo pronto para vocês.

* Gretna  Green é uma vila no sul da Escócia, famosa pelos casais que fugiam para se casar ali, no século 18, pelo fato de a Escócia possuir leis de Casamento mais brandas do que a Inglaterra e o País de Gales.


	3. Terceira Parte - A Festa

 

Do outro lado das portas duplas, e les ouviram a voz de Sam  Sparro : E agora, senhoras e senhores, pela primeira vez em público, o  Sr. e a Sra. Ratliff !

As portas foram abertas e o casal entrou de mãos dadas acenando para os convidados que aplaudiam. Sam os fez parar no centro da pista de dança.

_ Neste momento, estou olhando para duas das pessoas que mais amo nessa vida! Meus queridos, parabéns! Vocês merecem toda a felicidade do mundo!  E ....  – ele fez uma pausa teatral - P ara sua primeira dança como casal...  Senhoras e senhores,  Adam  Lambert!

Eles olharam para o lugar onde a banda deveria estar e viram  três cabeludos segurando  v ioloncelos .  Adam estava parado c o m um microfone na mão  ao lado de Brian, que se sentara ao piano de cauda preto .  Atrás deles, um baterista também de cabelos longos, sorria  segurando suas baquetas .

_Com todo meu amor, para vocês dois. -  Adam  disse, e começou a cantar, acompanhado pelo piano  e o  trio  de cordas, que, na verdade era a banda  Apocal y ptica .

_Ah meu Deus! Marie murmurou, apertando a mão de Tommy - Isso foi ideia sua? Tommy apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

_Me dá a  honra dessa dança, Sra.  Ratliff ?

_Nada me daria mais prazer, Sr.  Ratliff .

Enquanto o casal rodopiava pela pista de dança, a voz de Adam ressoava ao redor deles, cantando Just  the way you  look  tonight .

_Quem diria que o roqueiro convicto soaria tão bem cantando Sinatra! – a mãe de Marie comentou com o ex-marido.

_Minha querida, esse garoto poderia cantar uma canção sobre pasta de amendoim e ficaria lindo! Espero que Brian o mantenha por perto. Posso ver a legião de novos fãs que  o Queen  ganhará se eles continuarem se apresentando juntos.

_Você tem razão,  Gideon ... E ele é um  rapaz  tão adorável também!

_De fato. Assim como nosso novo genro.

_Muito melhor do que o primeiro, com certeza.

_Se me  lembro  bem, você gostava do outro.

_Ele era encantador e bonito, e nós mal o conhecíamos...

_Thomas é encantador, bonito e nós mal o conhecemos também.

Madame  de Courier ficou calada por um momento, observando sua filha única rodopiar nos braços do novo marido. Quando soubera que ela se casaria com um rapaz que mal conhecia, outra vez, ela se preocupara e afligira. Mas assim que ouviu Marie falar sobre o jovem Tommy Joe, a dama de meia idade tivera certeza de que ele era o homem certo para sua princesinha.

_Ele é diferente,  Gideon . Tommy simplesmente é...  o  homem certo.

_Sim, ele é. Já viu nossa filha tão feliz  Madelaine ?

_Apenas quando dissemos a ela que poderia morar sozinha em Paris.

Os dois riram suavemente, conforme Adam terminava a canção e começava outra.

_É minha deixa. –  Gideon  disse, beijando a mão da ex-mulher antes de se levantar e caminha r  calmamente até a pista de dança.  Tocou o ombro de Tommy e sorriu para sua filha.

_É minha vez, não? – Tommy sorriu e entregou a mão de M arie ao pai, depois  foi  tir ar  sua mãe para dançar.

Quando terminou sua segunda canção, Adam entregou o microfone a Sam  Sparro  e dirigiu-se ao casal, sob a ovação dos convidados.

_Adam! Você é o melhor! – Marie disse, pendurando-se no pescoço do cantor. – Está tudo lindo! E obrigada por cantar nossa primeira música!

_Foi um verdadeiro prazer, minha querida. Dança comigo? – Marie sorriu e deu a mão a ele. – Não vá há lugar algum,  Glitters , você é o próximo!

Tommy revirou os olhos e riu.

_Como se eu fosse querer fotos minhas dançando com um barbudo no meu álbum de casamento! – gracejou.

_Sorte sua que eu raspei a barba hoje! – Adam rebateu, rodopiando com Marie pela pista.

Rindo alto, Tommy foi tirar a sogra para dançar.

Mais tarde, sentado em seu lugar de honra, o novo casal observava seus convidados se divertindo no salão perfeitamente decorado.

Os arranjos de mesa eram balões pretos,  brancos e vermelho escuros , as mesas estavam forradas com toalhas brancas debruadas de preto e  postas com fina prataria e porcelana. As paredes haviam sido cobertas de seda negra e branca. 

No palco, um DJ animava a festa, depois que a  fantástica banda de  synphonic  metal,  Apocalyptica , encerra ra  sua apresentação .  A banda havia sido um presente de  Sauli , que não poderia comparecer ao casamento.

_Adam é mesmo um excelente anfitrião, não é? – Marie comentou,  observando o cantor circular pelo salão, dando instruções aos garçons e se  certificando  de que tudo corria bem, ao mesmo tempo em que parava e tirava fotos com os primos mais novos dela, que eram seus fãs .

_Sim. Ele se realiza organizando festas...

_Talvez devêssemos contratá-lo para o batizado de nosso filho.  – ela disse, com displicência.

De olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas arqueadas, Tommy virou a cabeça lentamente na direção da esposa. 

_Você está...

Marie não se aguentou e começou a rir.

_Não, bobinho. Não estou.

O olhar de alívio em seu rosto foi quase cômico.

_Você não quer filhos, Tommy? – Marie questionou preocupada. Seu maior sonho era ser mãe. Por que não tocara antes no assunto?! Agora estava com medo do que ele responderia.

_É claro que quero! – Tommy  rebateu,  firme. – Mas não agora! Sou egoísta e quero você só para mim por um tempo ainda...

Rindo, Marie abarcou o rosto dele com as mãos e disse antes de beijá-lo:

_Oh Tommy Joe!


End file.
